clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderella's Chateau
Cinderella's chateau is the home to Cinderella, her evil step-mother and evil step-sisters. It is located in Windernburg, Background Clare built this house for Cinderella to move into at the start of the Cinderella season. Current In episode 1, Doc White moved into the chateau to live with her dad J Huntington III, new wife Lady Tremaine and step-sisters Drizella and Anastasia, thinking she was going to live a nice life, but it turned worse when she found out her father had died and that she had to now look, wash and attend the garden under Lady Tremaine's orders, whilst her sisters got treated better and spoilt. J Huntington, Cinderella's father also died the day Cinderella moved in due to the step-mother's poison. Lady Tramaine now in control of Doc, changed her name to Cinderella. Cinderella was forced to clean, cook, tend to the garden and do the washing whilst still under Lady Tramaine's orders as she was now the boss. Once Drizella and Anastasia met princes at school, they were invited over to attend a small ball so that the girls could get to know the princes better as Lady Tramaine wanted to marry off her daughters to royalty and Cinderella was forced to attend to serving everyone. Over time, Drizella became pregnant with Prince Aaron's son named Darion just before she was forced to marry Prince Alexander, Cinderella's first love. With the help of Cinderella and her fairy godmother at the first official ball, Anastasia - now friends with Cinderella - was able to run away with her love Grumpy - Cinderella's brother - and move into Snow White's Cottage where Grumpy lived with his mother Snow White. Prince Alexander moved into the chateau for a while until he was furious with believing Drizella was cheating on him and having a massive fight with Lady Tramaine, demanding that he, Darion and Drizella move out. The three moved out in episode 8. After Lady Tramaine killed her finance' - the third love interest she killed - she died the following morning, leaving Cinderella to live in the chateau by herself with the cat and dog. This gave Cinderella the chance to finally live the life of a princess she always wanted and no longer having to live the life as a servant but as a princess. Cinderella also decided to possibly re-decorate the house as it was now hers to own with almost $80,000 as well as giving herself a proper princess makeover. Trivia *This is the second house built for the challenge, the first was Snow White's Cottage. *Cinderella moved in here and worked for her step-mother and step-sisters. *Whilst the step-mother and step-sisters got fancy bedrooms, Cinderella's original bedroom in a tower and is very small. *It is located in Windernburg, like Snow White's Cottage. **In fact, the plot of land is where the Von Windernburg Estate is in the game. **This plot of land/the original estate, was originally seen in the originalsims series, where James Callery-Aiken married Salma Callery-Aiken. *In the movie, the castle is seen from Cinderella's bedroom window, but is not in the game. *Prince Alexander moved in for a little while after marrying Drizella until they both moved out in episode 8. *A couple of ball's have been held here, although the first official one was held in episode 7. *There is a maze in the background where there is also a secret picnic area. *Anastasia ran away from the house in episode 7 to live with her love Grumpy and moved into Snow White's Cottage. *Lady Tramaine died here in episode 8, leaving the house to Cinderella. **She is the second sim to die here, the first was J Huntington III. *Cinderella now lives here alone and officially owns it. She will probably re-decorate it. Category:Houses Category:Challenge Houses Category:Windenburg Category:Disney Princess